Prodigy And Prophecy
by Airyckah-Nyckole
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger-Black was at the epicentre of this war, whether she liked it or not. Truth was, she did not mind – she knew what was right. And what was right was protecting her family, her love, no matter their blood.


**Prodigy and Prophecy**

By Airyckah

**A/N – **_Hey there guys. So this story is actual a rewrite of a previous one, called "Prodigious Child". I started the story years ago, and through that time, I feel as though I have matured as a writer and as a person. During several moves across the beautiful country of Canada, I lost track of keeping internet, and had been unable to update for quite a while. Then, while living in the mountains, I found myself rather bored with having no internet – and I started to re-read the posted work from the beginning. I realized there were numerous things wrong with the story, starting with my writing. It didn't flow the way I remembered in my mind. Not to mention something seemed particularly odd about the timeline ... well, I have worked out with those kinks now, and started this work, which has the same premise and story line, but has been reworked with an actual working timeline that fits. So here's what you need to know:_

_**Timeline: **__This story takes place after Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, but is not compatible with the events in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. After HBP, this story gets AU. Also, all dates follow the Harry Potter original timeline – the first book taking place in 1991, etc._

_**Rating:**__ Ranges from T to M – for language, character death, and some sexual situations, but is listed at an M rating to be safe._

_**Summary:**__ Hermione Jane Granger-Black was at the epicentre of this war, whether she liked it or not. Truth was, she did not mind – she knew what was right. And what was right was protecting her family, her love, no matter their blood._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Unfortunately, the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me – the Potterverse belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. None of the spells, or places are mine – the only thing that comes from my mind are the OC's, and the AU plotline... None of which would exist if it were not for the fantastic work of Ms Rowling._

_Alright guys, Thanks for listening to my ranting. I really hope you enjoy this new version of this story, because I am particularly passionate about this one for some reason. Well, after you read this , please, review!_

_Lots of love, Airyckah._

**Prologue – Lucas**

_Fate is a funny thing – and Fate can have a wicked sense of humour sometimes. Fate doesn't follow the needs or wants of individual people – it looks at the bigger picture, and does its best to keep the balance of the dark and light forces at bay. Every once in a while, Fate feels a little bored – and throws something new into the mix. This could be the conception and birth of a child, or the release of a prophecy to someone that Fate has deemed worthy enough to communicate with. Even still, no paths are entirely certain. Fate does leave choices, forks in the road._

_Unfortunately, it is not all the time that when Fate gets meddlesome that it is beneficial for the warriors of the Light. But sometimes it's not for the benefit of the Dark, either – sometimes fate just simply decides to throw something new into the mix, and watch the fun._

There was Silence accompanied by Nothing, and voices and Existence all around him, all at the same time. But he felt lost, and confused, and pain, all at once, just as he felt open and calm and serenity. He had no form, he was just... _there._

But where was _there_?

And who was he?

That nothingness made him panic for a moment and he went to run his hand through his hair – but he had no hand, he had no hair. Then he sighed, taking in the black around him. He willed himself to remember... what was happening, how he got here...

There had been a battle of some sort. Magic, spells, curses, hexes all around him. Slowly, the scenario was coming back to him. Had been fighting. Fighting for... that boy. Harry! Oh, Harry! Was he okay? Had he escaped the Death Eaters? And his own awful cousin Bellatrix? His cousin who had sent a curse flying at him...

_Oh dear God. Merlin, no... _was his initial reaction to the realization that he was dead.

_Oh, so you've finally figured it out?_

There was a sudden rush, the sensation of falling, and Sirius Black found that he had a form now, a body, and that he was standing. All around him was a thin fog, leaving only grey all around him.

_What is going on?_

_Well, when someone dies, they're greeted by the closest person to them that has already died. _It was a figure that was moving towards him through the fog that was speaking. _The closest person to you was me, of course, brother._

The figure finally became clear, and James Potter came into Sirius's view. James, who had been his best friend, his brother, though not by blood. He didn't look a minute older than when Sirius had last seen him, and they embraced for a moment.

_What happens now, then?_ Sirius had a moment of reservations, slight fear of the unknown, for what was going to happen now.

_Well, normally, I would take you, and we would move on, go to... Heaven, I suppose is the best word for it. But something else is going to happen to you. You're not moving on with me._

_What are you talking about, James?_

_Sirius, the circumstances of your death are a little more complicated. It was not like you just _died_. You had the Killing Curse thrown at you in the Death Chamber at the Department of Mysteries, and you arced through the Veil as you fell... The veil is the complicating factor. The Powers That Be have told me we are sending you back through the veil, that you are returning to Earth._

_James... Is Lily... Is Lily around here as well?_

_Well, yes, kind of. Right now she is on the other side, waiting for me._

_So where am I going then?_

_You're going back, Sirius. To live._

There is only silence. The forest was bathed with moonlight, but little got through the dense cover that the tree-tops gave, and the lone figure that made his way through the shadows was quite thankful for that, actually. Even though the chances of him running into anyone who really mattered here were slim, he carried himself as silently as possible, every once in a while pausing and listening carefully for any suspicious noises.

The simple fact that he was slowly making his way through this forest in the middle of Albania was suspicious enough. He was a very respectable man in his home country, or was, at least. And now here he was – sneaking around in a foreign country, the wind being enough to make him jump in fear. What had happened to him?

Suddenly, he knew he wasn't alone here, and he went to reach for his wand, but stopped. What was the point? If He was here, battle was pointless, he was as good as dead.

The man sighed. Why had he done that? It was something that he still did not understand, even after the fact. He had freed that Mudblood girl – saved her life, probably, and for what reason? He had always been loyal to his Lord – for what reason did everything change?

Suddenly the breeze seemed to pick up softly, making the leaves in the trees rustle wildly, and the temperature seemed to drop quite a bit. Then a man draped in a black cloak, his face hidden by the hood, stepped into the clearing with him, and Lucius Malfoy sighed. Yes, he was as good as dead.

Somewhere else, in a house hundreds of miles away, a young woman with slightly bushy hair is laying in a bed, her face flushed from exhaustion, and her brow beaded with sweat. The midwife smiles at her, placing a small blue bundle in her arms, and even with her extreme fatigue she manages to smile wildly.

The midwife makes her way to the door, opening it slightly.

"Mr Black, you're welcome to come in now."

A flustered man steps through the door, anxious, and scared. As he approaches his wife, who is trading her gazes between the bundle she holds tightly and the shaking man who just entered.

"Meet your son. This is Lucas Orion Granger-Black. And this, my dearest baby boy, is your father."

When the midwife left the room, Sirius Black dropped to his knees beside the bed that held his wife, Hermione Granger-Black, and the newborn baby. He ran his hand over the tuft of black hair, his eyes blazing with fascination.

"Yes," he said gently, "Yes, I am your father. If not by blood, than by the fact I am going to raise you, and love you, and love your mother until the end of time."

_**A/N:**__ Well, there's the prologue. Please feel free to review – reviews always help me post faster! _

_Thanks,_

_Airyckah_


End file.
